OUR MAKNAE
by Beautiful killer23
Summary: begitu indahnya masa masa SMA untukku, tapi itu pada awalnya saja. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengenal BANGTAN SEONYEONDAN, hidupku jadi berubah.. aku malah rela melakukan apapun untuk masuk ke Grup itu dengan alasan kepopuleran. Hidupku rumit sekali..
1. Review

**Our Maknae**

Main Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seok Jin, Min Yoon Gi, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Park Ha Neul (oc).

Genre: School Life, Friendship.

Rated: T

Length: Chapter

Disclaimer: This ff is mine.

Warning: TYPOS, little OOC, AU, RnR

#review#

#for chapter 1#

"aku tidak percaya akan masuk SMA. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja!".

.

"aku hanya memperingatimu bocah, jangan menganggu kami. Kau tidak mengenal kami jadi diam dan jangan mendekakat!".

.

"mereka itu, benar benar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Memberi toleransi saja tidak pernah, sekali ada yang berani menganggu mereka… euhh habislah riwayatnya".

.

"mereka memang terlihat sadis dan jahat, tapi mereka keren."

.

"kau bisa apa ingin masuk Grup kami?"

.

"bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus bisa masuk ke dalam Grup _Bangtan Seonyeondan!"_

 _Annyeong!_

Aku pendatang baru disini, sebelumnya mohon dukungan biar bisa membuat _fanfiction_ seperti para kakak – kakak (author) yang sudah mem- _booming_ ceritanya. Ini ff pertama-ku (calon), jadi masih banyak perubahan dari segala sisi.

Cukup sekian, terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**O** **ur Maknae**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seok Jin, Min Yoon Gi, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Park Ha Neul (oc).

Genre: School life, friendship

Rated: T

Length: Chapter

Disclaimer: this ff is mine

Warning: TYPO, little OOC, AU, RnR.

#Chapter 1#

"Jungkookie… _ireona.._ kau harus ke sekolah hari ini"

 _Namja_ yang di sebut sebut Jungkook itu masih berada di alam mimpi-nya, tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dunia nyata. Ia tersenyum sendiri sambil memeluk gulingnya seraya berkata "aku terkenal". Entahlah, mungkin anak itu sedang melantur.

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook masih saja belum bangun dan masih juga betah dengan mimpi indahnya.

"aishh anak itu"

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang menuju kamar Jungkook pun terdengar. Dan entah bagaimana nasib Jungkook setelah ini.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook langsung bangun dan berlagak seperti ada musuh di sekitar, dia tidak sepenuhnya sadar.

"siapa disana.. siapa?" ia melantur lagi. Dan orang yang membangunkannya menghela nafas dalam dalam, "anak ini.. aku Park Ha Neul!" dan ucapan orang itu, tepatnya _yeoja_ itu langsung membuat mata Jungkook terbuka, meski terlihat masih ingin tidur.

"ini kan hari pertama-mu masuk SMA. Kau tidak boleh terlambat, jika terlambat.. jangan salahkan aku"

Ha Neul pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mematung di kasurnya, Jungkook tersenyum sendiri dan..

"aku tidak percaya akan masuk SMA. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja!" ujarnya sangat antusias, entah mengapa SMA adalah menjadi keinginannya sedari kelas 1 SMP. Jungkook selalu melihat siswa siswi yang mengenakan seragam SMA nya dengan bangga,dan Jungkook juga ingin seperti itu.

Dan yang disukai Jungkook tentang SMA adalah, murid murid SMA sangat pandai bergaul sehingga mereka bisa terkenal dengan cepat. Dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa Jungkook sangat ingin masuk SMA. SMA adalah tempatnya mendapat popularitas, maklum.. anak yang baru keluar dari masa labil seperti dia masih sulit untuk mengenal arti sesungguhnya dari SMA.

Dia tidak tau bagaimana suasana SMA.

- _Our Maknae-_

Jungkook berangkat bersama _senior_ nya Park Ha Neul. Ok, aku cerita sedikit, Ha Neul adalah sepupu tiri Jungkook yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya, umur mereka hanya beda 2 tahun.

"Jungkook, kuingatkan kau.. jangan sampai berbuat ulah di sekolah. Kau pasti berfikir bahwa SMA itu hebat kan? tidak semua yang dialami pada masa masa SMA itu hebat Kookie".

Jungkook hanya mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya padahal dia tidak menggubris perkataan Ha Neul, ya.. bagaikan sebuah ceramah yang masuk telinga kanan, keluar dari telinga kiri.

"ok.. karena kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya jaga dirimu ne" Jungkook menatap sepupunya itu "ya! Masa kau akan meninggalkanku tanpa petunjuk apapun? Aku tidak tau kelasku dimana!" Ha Neul menghela nafas, "dari sini, kau lurus saja.. kau lihat disana ada _madding?_ Nah, dari situ belok kanan. Lalu ada tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua, dan kelasmu berada di.." Ha Neul berfikir sejenak, "ohh iya… lantai tiga. Nah.. saat kau sudah ke lantai dua.. kau akan melihat ada tangga menuju ke lantai tiga. Dan sudah di lantai tiga.. kau jalan saja lurus, kelasmu berada di ujung."

Jungkook terdiam, pertama hari sekolah sudah dibuat sebal oleh sepupu sendiri. Dia ini memang sepupu jahat, itulah fikiran sekilas Jungkook. Entah kenapa Ha Neul dari saat resmi menjadi sepupu Jungkook, ia tidak pernah sedikitpun agak baik pada Jungkook.

"terima kasih atas petunjuk menyebalkan darimu.. _nuna!"_ ujarnya agak di bentak lalu pergi dengan kesal.

- _Our Maknae-_

Jungkook berjalan menuju kelas yang akan ia tuju sambil komat kamit tidak jelas, mungkin masih kesal dengan Ha Neul? Atau ada hal lain? Sudahlah Jungkook, ini hari pertama-mu sekolah disini.

Jungkook menghela nafas dan berhenti sejenak, "dari sini, kau lurus saja.. kau lihat disana ada _madding?_ Nah, dari situ belok kanan. Lalu ada tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua, dan kelasmu berada di..

ohh iya… lantai tiga. Nah.. saat kau sudah ke lantai dua.. kau akan melihat ada tangga menuju ke lantai tiga. Dan sudah di lantai tiga.. kau jalan saja lurus, kelasmu berada di ujung." Ujarnya menuruti perkataan Ha Neul.

Jungkook berjalan lagi, menaiki tangga lantai kedua, lalu lantai tangga ketiga. Jungkook mulai kelelahan, nafasnya sudah terengah engah, "bisa mati aku setiap hari begini" umpatnya. Beberapa langkah lagi, ia pun menemukan kelasnya. Dia tau ini kelasnya karena Ha Neul tadi bilang, kelasnya diujung.

"huh…" Jungkook menghela nafas lagi. Baru saja dia akan masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, tiba tiba..

BRUK

Jungkook terjatuh bersama seorang _namja_ yang terjatuh juga di depannya, mereka saling bertatapan. _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, "a… ma..maaf.. kau murid kelas I ya? Maaf ne _hobae"_ _namja_ itu segera berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menolongnya.

"ohh.. _sunbae.._ terima kasih" Jungkook membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali, "tidak usah membungkuk, aku bukan raja.. _aigoo.._ kau baik sekali" _namja_ itu mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas. Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, "siapa namamu? Agar aku bisa mengenalmu" Tanya _namja_ itu, "Jeon Jungkook, _sunbae_ sendiri? Siapa nama _sunbae?"_ _namja_ itu membenarkan kerahnya, ya.. bisa dibilang lagak _so cool_ nya.

" _namja_ tampan di negeri ginseng kelas 2-2 yang populer di kalangan _namja_ dan _yeoja_. Seorang _namja_ _senior_ berpredikat jahil akut, yang memiliki segudang ide cemerlang yang tak terkalahkan siapapun. Bermarga Kim, diakhiri V. Namaku Kim Taehyung!" ujarnya sambil menggunakan gaya aneh. Membuat Jungkook hanya bisa kebingungan. "apa hubungannya dengan V, _sunbae?"_ _namja_ bernama Taehyung itu cengengesan, "itu panggilanku di Genk hehe" Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah, aku harus masuk kelas. Persiapkan dirimu menjadi murid teladan agar kau diterima di sisi Tuhan. Dan kau harus jadi murid pintar dan bertalenta sepanjang masa. Dari yang kulihat.. kau ini pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang jenius. Kuharap, kau senang berada di sekolah ini, ok? Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook menganga mendengar Taehyung yang berbicara dengan cepat, "Jungkook? Ada apa? Apa aku terlalu cepat berbicara? Atau bagaimana? Jika iya, maafkan aku ya. Aku memang terbiasa seperti ini. Kau tau? Saat tahun lalu aku memenangkan lomba baca cepat antar sekolah. Hebat kan?"

Lagi lagi, Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja. "waahh terima kasih pujiannya, kau memang anak baik. Aku pergi ya, _annyeong!"_ Taehyung pergi dari hadapan Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung pergi.

" _sunbae_ yang keren, aku saja tidak bisa seperti itu." Jungkook mendengar bel masuk, dan ia pun memasuki kelasnya.

 _-Our Maknae-_

Akhirnya, setelah mengalami proses menyebalkan (gara gara Ha Neul), sedikit sedikit Jungkook terhibur. Pertama, karena Taehyung dan segala keunikannya. Lalu sekarang, ia berkenalan dengan teman teman satu kelas nya dan bertemu guru guru baru yang akan menjadi guru dalam semua mata pelajaran-nya.

"aku harap, masa masa SMA akan menjadi masa yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupku, aku yakin itu."

"hei Jungkook, kau bicara apa?" Tanya seseorang di sebelah-nya yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun. "euh? Ah _anni anni"_ Sehun adalah teman sebangku Jungkook yang dingin. Sehun akan bicara, jika memang ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Selebihnya, tidak.

"Sehun, apa kau senang karena sudah masuk SMA?" Tanya Jungkook antusias, "seperti hanya kau saja yang antusias saat masuk SMA. Apa kau tidak lihat wajah wajah mereka semua yang menghawatirkan hal ini?" Sehun bertanya balik sambil berbisik pada Jungkook.

"maksudmu?" Sehun menghela nafas, "aku saja khawatir. Kau tidak tau ya? Di sekolah ini ada sebuah Genk menyebalkan yang kerjaan-nya menjahili _hobae-hobae-nya._ Lalu ada juga yang berkata padaku, mereka itu selalu menghajar orang yang berani macam macam pada mereka".

Jungkook mengernyit, "Genk? Genk apa?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, menatap Jungkook yang polos tak tau menahu.

"hmm.. mereka menyebutnya _Bangtan Seonyeondan"._

-TBC-

##########

Akhirnya sempet juga, #sujudsyukur. Maaf ya, para kakak kakak readers yang nunggu lama. Maaf banget.. Kuharap kalian suka ff ini, ngga juga it's ok. Mohon masukannya ya kak. RnR, please.

maafkan jika ff ini buruk. oh iya, untuk review. sebenarnya itu kayak semacam trailer, bukan review chapter 1, hehe.. maafkan maafkan.

..


End file.
